Aurum Pyrrhon
Aurum Pyrrhon (オーラムラーズ Ōramu Rāzu, lit. "Aurum Rāzu") is the corrupt, Aurum-controlled form of Pyrrhon. Like his previous form, he is voiced by Troy Baker in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Physical Appearance Aurum Pyrrhon appears similarly to his previous form, only now his limbs have blended into the surface of the Aurum Brain. Additionally, his eyes are now glowing blue instead of green, which match the bright blue markings over his chest. Appearances Chapter 17: The Aurum Brain Palutena, Viridi, and Hades all send out their troops to take out the Aurum once and for all, while Pit and Pyrrhon fight on the front lines together. Pit infiltrates the Aurum fortress and observes the Aurum Brain, then shoots it per Pyrrhon's request. After the brain's been weakened, Pyrrhon rushes into its center, causing a large explosion that engulfs the fortress and forces Pit to retreat. Afterwards, a projection of Pyrrhon appears in front of Pit, thanking him for his help in merging with the Aurum Brain. With his newfound power, Pyrrhon commands the Aurum troops to attack Pit during his quest to defeat the Aurum. However, as Pit progresses, Pyrrhon begins behaving differently, speaking simplistically with a monotone voice. When Pit confronts Pyrrhon, he starts twitching and speaking in binary, indicating to Palutena and the angel that his mind has been taken over by the Aurum. Upon his defeat, the fortress explodes, forcing Pit to retreat once again. Afterwards, Pyrrhon, seeming to regain some control over the Aurum Brain, uses his powers to launch himself and the fortress back into space. Battle Style Pyrrhon remains completely stationary for the duration of his battle, staying in the center of the stage as the platform carrying Pit rotates around him. He will start the battle protected by a blue barrier that completely nullifies any attacks Pit throws at it; in order to remove it, Pit must first destroy the 4 green orbs located to the sides of Pyrrhon. With the barrier intact, the green orbs surrounding Pyrrhon will occasionally fire slow-moving orbs, while Pyrrhon himself may also shoot multiple orbs made of fire at Pit. An orange ring may appear around the platform Pit is standing on and quickly constrict into him, which can then only be avoided by using the jump pad in the center of the platform. Pyrrhon might also launch fiery serpents at Pit, or throw multiple bombs down onto his platform, which will then either explode on contact, or explode automatically after a few seconds. Once Pyrrhon's barrier has been broken, Pit will now be able to attack him directly. He will retain all of his previous moves with the exception of the green orb's attack. However, he now adds two new attacks to his arsenal: one is a large ball of fire that he throws down onto the platform; the other is a large, sharp, horizontal shockwave that homes in on Pit's location, which can then be avoided with the jump pad. Idol Description Aurum Pyrrhon After Pyrrhon tries to take over the Aurum Brain and control its vast army, the Aurum Brain wins the battle of minds and absorbs him, destroying his free will and using him as another weapon in its arsenal. Quotes *''"01101011011010010110110001101100..."'' - Before the battle with Aurum Pyrrhon, which translates to "kill" in binary *''"I... I... I will not be controlled..."'' - After Pit accuses Pyrrhon of being controlled by the Aurum *''"INTRUDER MUST BE PURGED. WE MUST CONSUME ALL."'' *''"WE WILL MULTIPLY. WE MUST BE ALL."'' Gallery 048-AKDP.jpg|AR Card of Aurum Pyrrhon. Aurumpyrrhonscreencap.png Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Aurum Army Category:Bosses